The True Story
by Hellbent95
Summary: This work of Fanfiction serves to tell the true story of the Powerpuff Girls. Everything you thought you knew, was wrong. All made-up stories told to 3 abused and broken little girls by their uncle. Only now is the true story being told... Rated T - Please leave reviews if read. I want opinions before I truly get wrapped up in this one. Please, tell me if the idea interests you.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wish I could tell you that the story of the Powerpuff Girls was an nice as I always made it out to be. I wish I could say that this was all fiction, that anything I'm about to share with you never occurred. I really do. You may know me as The Narrator. The man who introduced and read all of the adventures and battles that "The Powerpuff Girls" had gone through. I'm sure just reading this now, you are reading it in my so called "iconic" voice. But everything I ever told you, anything I ever said they had gone through, was lies. Made up stories. That's it.

The girls were not made in a laboratory, they did not fly around, and did not save lives. However, they were heroes in their own sense. I told them those things to get them by day by day. To give them a reason to smile before they went to bed every night. To give them an escape from the hell of their reality.

But my conscience is clouded, and i feel that it is time the real story get's out. The girl's deserve to have their true story told. No matter how much i have been told not to do so. Their voices need to be heard. But please, allow me to start with myself.

I am not the Narrator. At least not in reality. I was the Narrator of the girl's bed time stories. I am actually their uncle, who visits just about every day. And their names are not actually Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I gave them those names in their stories. But we will call them that to protect their identities for now. The Professor obviously was not really a scientist, but is actually their father. A father who is neglectful, abusive, and a drunk. I come over to check on them, and to make sure he hasn't hurt them. I give the girls a break from reality to escape into their imaginations with my stories.

So please, I ask you, bear with me, as i reveal to you, the true story...of The Powerpuff Girls.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Uncle Tommy come on..." the girls shouted, almost in unison with one another. "...keep going. What happens to Him?" They laid all next to each other in a little line, all with their heads in their hands. Going Blondie, Redhead, Black. All within inches of each other.

"Girls, girls, relax. Don't be so loud. You'll wake your father. We don't want that happening now do we? You know how angry he gets." I replied, trying to reason with them. If he came in here it would get ugly, and they didn't need to see that tonight.

Bubbles looked up at me, trying to give me the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Her long blonde hair hung over her face in front, her eyes still visible even under her hair. "But uncle tommy...we need to know what happens. You down't want me too cwiy do you?" she said, trying to act cute.

"Well missy, if i don't want you to cry, i can always just..." I jumped and started tickling her, making her laugh hysterically. Her high pitched laughs bringing a smile to my face. Both her sisters looked over and started tickling her too. Pretty soon she started crying, happy tears for once.

"HEY!" We heard from down the hall. A loud shout cutting through the happiness in the air. We all immediately quieted down, an eerie silence becoming quite apparent. "I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP. DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" he continued.

The girls immediately all cringed. Bubbles jumped up and ran to her bed across the room. She pulled the blankets over her head and started crying, sobbing to herself. Buttercup did the same, her bed sat in the middle of the row of beds however. She simply had to jump from one bed to the other. She crawled under her blankets, but didn't sob or cry. She was too proud for that. Blossom still laid there, unmoved by the threats. At least in body, if you knew her as well as i did, you could see that she was upset. But she was the leader of her sisters, and couldn't let them see her upset.

"It's alright brother!" I shouted back. "Just having a little fun! Go back to sleep!" He didn't reply. He was more than likely already sleeping again, probably didn't even bother to open his eyes to yell to us.

"It's alright girls." I said, trying to comfort them. "He's sleeping again. You're alright. You know I won't let him hurt you."

"Yeah..." Buttercup said, poking her head out from under the blankets. "...but you're not always here. He...hurts us." she said, almost unable to get the words out.

"I know." I whispered, I may not want to know. But I did. I'd always known.

"So stay with us!" she said. You could hear the tears about to burst. She was supposed to be the tough one, Buttercup. But was just as scarred and hurt as her sisters. She may not be the leader, but she was always the rebel. The one to fight back against her father, to yell and jump in front of Bubbles if she needed it. "Help us! Protect us! Don't leave!" A tear fell from her eye.

"You know i can't do that..." I said, still quiet. "...but I'm doing everything I can to get you out of here."

"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Blossom shouted. She was the passionate one.

A door slammed down the hall. Footsteps came stomping down the hallway. The girls all jumped under their covers now, each girl in her individual bed. I could hear their sobs. The door opened with a slam, hitting the wall on the other side of its hinges.

"What...did i...say?" my brother said from the doorway. The beer could be smelled on his breath from across the room. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was in a snarl.

"Dude just go back to bed." I tried to reason with him. "It's my fault we woke you up. Just go back to bed."

"So first you wake me up, and now you're going to tell me what to do you?" he said, his anger quite visible.

"No thats..."

"NO! You need to leave."

"Dude come on just..."

"NO! LEAVE!"

I stood up, knowing that this was a battle i wouldn't win. If i argued with him, it would only get worse. His anger would only grow and that would make it harder for the girls. I couldn't do that to them. I walked past him and went to the door down the hall. I turned the door knob and opened it. But i heard the girl's door close behind me. I heard their screams, their pain.

I forced back the tears welling up in my eyes, and closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the house that day the same way I always did. I walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, waved hello to Miss Kapaernick as I ascended the second floor landing, and walked right past her. I climbed the stairs on the other side of her, walking past the doorways to Mr. Thompson and Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. Finally I reached the fourth and final floor, where there were only three doorways, one of them leading to the roof. The others consisted of the doorway to my brother's apartment, where my three sweet little angels were, and the other was empty.

I clicked open the door, pushing into the apartment, and walked inside. I closed the door quietly behind me, so i wouldn't disturb my brother. Wouldn't want to make him angry after being the house for only 14 seconds after all. I mean if I wanted to do that I might as well just turn around and walk out the damn door.

I heard three cute little gasps right on cue as the door clicked shut behind me.

"UUUNN.." they started all at the same time. We had this problem every time I came over, and it had become almost a routine. Almost choreographed really.

"Shhhh..." I hushed them. But they continued, quieter however.

They almost whispered. "Uncle Toooooommy..." They came rushing out of their room, their cute little pajamas of three different colors already on. Pink, Blue, and Green. The colors that had become quite honestly my three favorites over the past few years. I honestly looked forward to coming over everyday, well almost everyday. 5 out of 7 days seemed to suffice, the girls had no problems with it, except for when I left of course.

They ran at me, sliding across the floor and stumbling over each other. They hit my legs full force and I leaned down, trying to keep myself from falling over. I brought my hands to their backs and held them in a little hug, a smile sliding across my face. It was hard to not smile when I was with them.

"Hello girls." I laughed.

"Uncle Tommy we missed you." Bubbles said with her high pitched voice. You could hear the smile on her face. She rubbed her face against my leg, almost as if she was checking that I was actually there, and she wasn't just imagining it.

Buttercup punched my leg lightly. "Yeah Tom." She hated to call my Uncle Tommy like the other girls. I always just guessed she just wanted to be different. "Where the hell have y.."

"HEY." I cut her off, I never approved of the girls using vulgarity. Even if it was the only form of English that their father seemed to know. "What have I told you about using that kind of language?"

"Sorry Tom..." she said, she rolled her eyes with it. But I didn't mind, I knew she understood. "But seriously, where've you been? You sir, are 7 minutes late." They had my timing down, they knew that I should be there at exactly 9:32. But they were just little girls, they didn't understand the traffic and all that. They just knew that I lived 2 minutes away, and that I got out of work at 9.

"Girls come on now, I'm here aren't I?" I asked them, a smirk still on my face. "I mean if you like I can just turn around and..." I started to walk a little towards the door. But I knew they would stop me. Which they did, all three of them dove for my feet. They wrapped their little hands around my legs and pleaded me to stay.

Blossom being the cutest of all, I hate to admit it. But Blossom was always my favorite of the girls. She was just so head strong, and lead the girls so well. She was the one to fight back against her father, something even I wasn't able to do. My reasons for not being different of the girls of course, I wasn't afraid him so much as afraid of what he might do to the girls.

"Uncle Tommy stop already, just come sit down. We want a story tonight. A NEW ONE!" Blossom shouted. Trying to make herself heard, which she was very good at.

"Oh okay..." I rolled my eyes nonchalantly and smiled wide. I just could not resist these girls, and already had a story planned out anyway. I always came prepared. I leaned down and picked up one girl at a time. I grabbed Bubbles, throwing her over my left shoulder and grabbed Buttercup, throwing her over my right shoulder. Bubbles laughed and giggled, swinging her arms and legs and slapping my back, kicking the air wildly. Buttercup tried to make a pouty face, putting her head in her hands. But you could tell she was hiding a little smile. Blossom just grabbed onto my leg, wrapping her arms and legs around it. I dragged my leg as I walked, and she giggled, too.

Slowly but surely I made my way into their room, all of us laughing like crazy. I threw Bubbles down on her bed, and walked over and dropped Buttercup on hers.

"ooooo Buttercup," I pointed at her with a grin. "Better hide that smile before everyone sees it." I reached down and tickled her, and she kicked my chest laughing wildly. I smiled and Blossom ran off my leg to tickle Buttercup too.

"Yeah Buttercup, better hide it before you start to look happy and cute like us." Blossom teased. But Buttercup couldn't help it, she was smiling and laughing too much.

"Uncle Tommy..." Bubbles called to me. I turned around and stopped tickling Buttercup.

"Yeah Bubbles?" I asked.

"Can you start the story now?" She yawned, you could tell she was getting a little sleepy. She reached her hand up as she finished the yawn and rubbed her eye cutely.

"Yeah Bubbles," I chuckled a little. ", that's fine."

I sat down on Blossom's bed and crossed my legs. I had to get comfortable after all, my stories could take forever sometimes. "Now girls, who should be in this story?"

"FUZZY LUMPKINS!" Bubbles shouted. That had always been her favorite character.

"No Bubbles, he was in the last one." Buttercup protested. "I wanna hear about Mojo this time, he hasn't been in any lately.

"Alright Buttercup, okay. We can have Mojo in this one." I said calmly, I turned to look at Blossom. "Any suggestions?" I asked her.

"No that's okay Uncle Tommy. I just wanna hear the story." She said a little groggily. I could tell I'd have to make this story quick.

So I began as I always did...

"The city, of Townsville..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can honestly say I remembered this story quite well, I remembered this day quite well actually. Every detail of this night was pretty much engraved into my skull. It was the first time I'd ever actually seen with my own eyes what my brother was actually doing to his daughters.

But let me get to the story.

"...so Mojo flew into the air. Diving out of his giant robot monkey, he shot lasers at them from his wrist guns, one of them making contact with Bubbles."

"Ow ow ow." Bubbles giggled, trying to act like she always did when I told my stories. She fell to the floor, landing her back with a little grunt. I smiled and watched her roll from side to side, a huge smile across her face.

Blossom and Buttercup were both laying next to each other on Blossom's bed right next to me. They both were looking at Bubbles, Blossom was smiling and laughing. She rolled on her side. Buttercup however, was just laying there with a straight face, looking at me and waiting for the next part of the story.

Sometimes it occurred to me that to her, these may be more than stories. That in her own little world, she was really there. She was really a super hero in her imagination, flying around with her sisters and saving the world from bad guys like Mojo Jojo.

So I went to continue the story. "Bubbles fell to the ground, creating a crater from the impact. Buttercup continued, flying straight at Mojo and threw a punch. She made contact with his helmet, sending him flying to the ground."

Buttercup wiggled in her place, her feet patting the bed one after the other. If you knew her as well as I did, you could see the little smirk on her face.

A door slammed in the hallway. Feet thudded on the floor. Simultaneously, almost in unison, the smiles disappeared on all the girl's faces. Bubbles was still on the ground, but she stopped moving. She just laid there in place, her eyes wide. I stood up on the bed and walked over to the girl's door slowly. I cracked open the door and peered through.

I immediately saw my brother walking down the hallway, his eyes glazed over with booze and drunken-ness. I shut the door quickly, my eyes unknowing wide. I spun around and told the girls to hide under their beds.

Blossom looked at me, "But Uncle Tommy why would we..."

"Just do it." I said quickly, with a bit of a commanding tone in my voice. Bubbles and Buttercup both ran under Bubbles' bed. Choosing to hide together, which I at the time believed to be a good idea. Blossom however, was still holding her ground.

"No..." she said sternly. "Not until you tell me why."

I was getting a little frustrated now. I knew she was young and naive, but this was not the time for such childish things. "Just please sweetie, get under the-"

I was cut off. The door was kicked open, slamming into the back of my head and throwing me to the side. I fell to the floor with a thud, and slid into the wall immediately to my right. Everything was blurry, and the world was ringing. The world was bobbing and weaving from side to side, and I couldn't quite get my bearings. I attempted to stand up, but got dizzy and fell back to the floor.

I looked up and tried to make out what was happening. Through the blur I could make out a fuzzy picture. I squinted, trying to see clearly, but there was no change. The throbbing on the back of my head wasn't helping either. I felt blood trickling down the back of my neck, but that was of no concern to me right now. I could see the figure lifting its hands and bringing them down in quick succession, a smaller figure laying on a surface, legs kicking and arms flailing. But then I saw a color, i peered again, trying to make it out.

Red hair.

I forced myself up again, the ringing in my ears starting to die out. But i fell to my knee, landing hard and feeling a slight pain in my knee. I looked down to find a baby toy under it. I slid it to my side. I was starting to make out a screaming now, high pitched, and I recognized it to be Blossom. My rage growing as the ringing faded only to be filled with such a heart breaking sound.

I planted my leg as firmly as I could, and pushed up again. I took a step slowly, and could hear my brother breathing heavy. Slurring over his profanity and drunken rage.

"You stupid little bitch," he slurred. "...quit your crying and lay still." I saw his hand pull at her pajamas, and heard them tear as he clawed at them.

Suddenly the thought clicked in my head, what he was actually doing to them. A tear rolled down my cheek as the horror of what I'd been to stupid to realize clicked in my brain. All the times I'd simply walked over.

"No..." I whispered to myself. And took a few quick steps over to my brother, grabbing a lamp off of their dresser as I strode over. I swung, making contact with this side of head, the light bulb shattering. The room was cast into darkness, the only only light coming in from the open door which hung from its hinges in the doorway. My brother fell to the floor with a thud, his head bouncing off of the floor.

Blossom pushed off of the bed with her legs, pushing herself against the head board of her bed. Tears rolled down her face, her breathing fast and uncontrolled, only broken up by sobs. I reached out to her, holding my arms out.

"Come here love, it's okay." I said. She ran over to me and I caught her, her arms wrapped around my neck, my shoulder immediately becoming damp. I closed my eyes and held her. Soon after I felt the other girls run into my legs, hugging them tightly. We all stayed there for a little while, unmoving.

I whispered, to myself more than them, "He can't and won't hurt you anymore girls. I won't let him."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My brother started to wiggle on the ground below us, shifting and starting to awake from his dazed state. I realized then that we had to go, we needed to move. To get out of this house and far away from this horrible nightmare that they'd been suffering for so long.

"Come on girls let's go..." I whispered, setting Blossom down on the ground. I put my hands on both Buttercup and Bubbles' back, pushing them forward a little. "We need to move, before he wakes up."

Blossom rubber her eyes a little, trying to wipe her tears away. "Where, where will we go?" She said through a sob.

"I don't know yet sweetie." I crouched down in front of her, so I could be at about eye level. "But anywhere is better than here right now."

I stood up again and walked over to their closet door, pulling each of their back packs up and off the individual hooks that they hung on. I handed them each their back pack, which were color coated to their characters in my stories. Buttercup getting a green one, Bubbles a blue one, and Blossom a red one. I'd bought the bags myself, being sure that they had new ones for this school year. And so they'd each know who' s was theirs.

"What do we need these for?" Bubbles looked at me puzzled. I wasn't quite sure how she didn't understand. But quickly Buttercup answered her question.

"We need to pack clothes Bubbles, we're leaving." Buttercup grabbed her hand and led her over to their beaurea where all their clothes were like the big sister she'd always wanted to be. They both started grabbing their clothes and stuffing them in, Blossom soon walked over and joined in. It felt kind of weird, how I didn't even have to help. They just understood, as if they'd been preparing for this day all along. I didn't blame them.

Suddenly I heard a grunt from behind me, my brother was starting to get up. He placed one hand under himself and started to lift himself up, but immediately after falling over again. He didn't quite yet no where he was, and didn't have the strength to get up. But he tried again, and made it a little further before falling back down again. He rolled over and placed a hand on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. I wondered in that moment what it must be like to be knocked unconscious, and how the hell I'd managed to knock someone unconscious. I'd honestly never done it before.

My brother's eyes drifted over to me then, and he looked at me. But at the same time, it was like he was looking past me in a way. His lips moved, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. So I walked towards him a little, stepping next to him. I leaned down slowly, trying to make out what he was saying. I could barely hear him, so I leaned a little closer.

His hand shot up and wrapped around my throat, I choked back unable to pull air in. I felt my face tightening, and I wrapped my hands around his, trying to pry his fingers loose. Then I heard him, his whisper, "...you're all gonna die for this."

"UNCLE TOMMY!" A high pitch shriek shot out, and I saw green pajamas run past me. Buttercup had a look of anger in her face, and she swung her foot forward, connecting her foot with the side of his head. My brother's head snapped to the side, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He was out again, and noone knew when he was coming back. His hand loosened around my neck, and I threw his hand down.

"Thanks Buttercup." I said quickly and stood up quickly, taking a few steps back. "You guys all packed yet?" I looked over at the other two girls, who were standing by the bureau staring at me with a look of concern. They nodded their heads.

"Oh wait..." Bubbles said, her eyes opening wide. She ran across the room and behind me to the shelf on the wall. She jumped up and grabbed a small stuffed octopus with a top hat perched on the edge. She held it against her chest. "Now I'm good."

"Great." I walked over to the door, looking behind me to see the girls falling me quickly. Backpacks on their backs, Bubbles still holding her octopus against her chest. "Ready to go?"

"Do you know where we're going yet?" Blossom asked. Still a look of concern in her eyes, more for me than themselves.

"I have no idea Blossom, but like I said, anywhere is better than here." We walked down the hallway, and out the front door. Stepping into the hallway. I held the door open for the girls as they walked out and passed me in a cute little single file line. I closed the door quietly, letting it close with just a click.

We all walked down the flights of stairs quietly, no one really feeling the need to speak. We reached the bottom and walked to the front door leading outside, walking through the first set of double doors, than the next. Me holding each door open for the girls, allowing them to walk past me.

We walked through the cold night air, still remaining quiet until we reached my car. I opened the passenger door, and reached to the back passenger door lock and pulled it up. Without hesitation Bubbles' opened the door and hopped inside, Buttercup following behind her. Blossom went to follow but I put my hand in front of her, stopping her fast. I closed the door and pulled open the passenger door with a smile, she looked at me as if she were asking for permission. I stepped back and bowed like a butler for her, showing her it was okay. She smiled slightly, just enough to let me know she appreciated it, and stepped in. Sitting down quietly.

I closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side door, pulling it open and sitting down quickly, closing the door behind me.

I put the key in the ignition, turned the car on. And we drove with no immediate destination.


End file.
